


Quartermasters Addicted Anon

by rosiemadder



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiemadder/pseuds/rosiemadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How addicted to Q minions become caretakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quartermasters Addicted Anon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I"ve been struggling with my 00Q addiction, especially my Q problem, and I've pretty much come to terms with it, however this little plot bunny jumped into my head and I felt to need to share. I may flesh it out at some point and actually try to make sense of it, but until then please enjoy the incomplete cracky crazy that is addicted minions.
> 
> Also this takes place in my head universe that contains the Languages of Q. So some minions from those stories make an appearance.
> 
> Also please bear in mind this is incredibly short. I tried to flesh it out, but it wasn't happening.

"So I hereby call to order the first meeting of QAA, or Quartermasters addicted anonymous." Stated Minion 15, Aka Wilton, Aka to his friends "Tonnes of fun"

"Hey why anonymous? We all know each other?" called out one of the minions from the crowd.

"Ok fine, I hereby call to order the first meeting of Quatermasters Addicted, better?" asked Wilton.

A loud cheer rang out "Yay"

"So I guess we are all here for the same reason, we are all addicted to our Q, and its a becoming a problem, he can get us to do almost anything, I personally stayed at headquarters for a week debugging a program because he asked me to."

There was a not so quiet "Because you mistyped a hole section of code, Wilton".

"Thats not the point."

There was a quiet voice that came from the back of the room "He made me bring him a truck full of pumpkins that he mostly blew up."

Another voice rang out "He made me hold the wooden board while he tested the light sabre, I still have the burn marks where he cut through on the third try."

"He yelled at me in Russian and made me sit in a corner while he threw balls of paper at me" cried another.

"Ahhh yes" rang out the voices as one "The corner of shame, you must really have done something wrong."

"Yes, this is what I'm talking about. We need to all acknowledge our weakness when it comes to Q and work through ways of standing up for ourselves. Repeat after me, We will be strong, we will not be doormats for Q's pleasure. Q is not the overlord of us." Chanted Wilton.

The quiet voice once again quietly almost whispered "But Wilton, Q covered my shifts when my Guinea Pig Wilma died. And didn't he learn ancient Mesopotamian for you after that misunderstanding with Bond and the cats and the code that wasn't a code?"

Another voice rang out "Q let me bring my dog into work when my wife was sick"

Another "Q let me play with his lightsaber" someone called out. "Better not tell Bond" and this minion was quickly slapped upside the head.

"Ok people, lets not get side tracked, we all agree Q is great, but we really need to stop letting him walk all over us." Alas Wilton"s attempt to get things back under control were to come to naught. The minions all gathered into smaller groups singing Q's praises.

Minion 12, Cathy, the quiet one, came up to Wilton and patted him on the shoulder. "Just go with it, Q is our overlord and we are his minions and that is the way it should be. What we need to do is plot on how to take care of him, he does such a poor job of it, He's been speaking Klingon this week." Wilton bowed his head and went with the flow.

Weeks later:  
"I call to order the weekly meeting of QAC, or Quartermaster addicted caretakers, so who is feeding Q this week?" called out Cathy.

006 raised his hand.


End file.
